1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest and, more particularly, to an armrest for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair comprises a seat, a stand mounted on the bottom of the seat, two armrests mounted on the top of the seat, and a backrest mounted on the top of the seat and located between the two armrests. However, each of the two armrests of the chair has a fixed structure, so that the height of each of the two armrests cannot be adjusted according to a user's requirement.